pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Epoch
Warning!!!! Do not read the rest of this page unless you want the final boss spoiled for you. A ton of space will be put below this warning so no one will accidentally read something they don't want to. Epoch as a boss. The All-Consuming Void After getting Omnis to half health, the Void reveals a crimson red eye. The void starts to suck everything in. The last things to go are your party and Omnis. Time to save the universe. Void Sphere You wake up in a sphere room with no exits except the closing portal behind you. Then all you hear is a horrifying screech then you see the source. A hideous creature springs out of a supernova and absorbs Omnis. The reason for all the troubles in the game is ready to fight. Are you? An option will appear on screen. You can either pick yes or no. If you pick yes, you fight Epoch. If you pick no, you are shot out of the Void and have to redo the Tower of Babil completely. This includes the Omnis "fight" and the cutscenes that precede and follow it. Just pick yes and get it over with. You will again be prompted to pick whether to go on or leave. Pick yes. Attacks and how to Avoid them *Breath of Darkness-All Pikmin hit with this attack are turned into Demon Pikmin. To avoid this attack get your Pikmin away from Epoch when his eye turns black. *Flare- Epoch's eye turns orange and a ball of light begins to form in front of the eye. That ball soon turns completely red and explodes, bathing the area in super-heated light and causing a burn that needs to be whistled off on all non-Red Pikmin. You cannot avoid this attack. *Super Nova- Epoch suddenly stops and makes its wings connect at a point. From this point will grow a ball of darkness that will explode and destroy the Rift Sphere, causing you to lose instantly. To avoid this walk into the ball of darkness. Epoch will notice you disappeared and go inside it too. Inside is another Rift Sphere, meaning you can continue the fight. If you cannot get the the ball of darkness or forget what to do, you get to witness a beautiful FMV of you and your Pikmin being ripped to shreds by the attack, complete with animated blood, and the rest of the universe being sucked into the Void. Good job, you destroyed all life in every universe! Not that accomplishment deserves a beer! *Hyper Nova(These actually exist in real-life too)- Stars start to surround Epoch and he disappears. You then watch a scene, also in beautiful FMV(Full Motion Video)format, of a comet colliding with and destroying every planet in the solar system except Earth(Pikmin Planet). Then it collides with the Sun, causing it to explode in a super nova and destroy the Earth. It causes all bad status effects(burn, drown, poisoned, acid eating through flesh) on your pikmin. You better have the best whistle fully upgraded or a lot of pikmin will die. Cookies for anyone that guesses what game I got this from , who uses this attack, and what song plays during the ordeal(HINT: Square Enix would be the one that sues me for copyright infringement(That is, if they can find out who I am!:)) Gallery File:EPOCH.ogg|The final boss fight music Epoch in the storyline History In the beginning, there was nothing. Then the gods created two crystals; one of the light, and one of the dark. The light crystal then created the universe from memories the gods had given it. The dark crystal then proceeded to create the Void, the force that would end all when the time was right. In that void was created 'The Angel of Death', an incredible force that would force the universe into the Void and then destroy the Void, creating a 'zero world' without life or death. However the gods deemed this force too powerful and sealed it away until the universe grew too powerful, then the void will come. Trapped in its prison the force could could not do anything. The only thing that still worked on it was its mind, which grew more twisted and insane by the day. Many, many years later, another being came across The Angel of Death. Pitying it, he gave it a choice. "Work for me, or be trapped frozen in your prison forever." The creature quickly made a decision, and off he went to work for his savior. When the being asked The Angel of Death's name it simply said:"My creators did not endow me with a name. They created me to be their 'Angel of Death'. You may call me what you want." The being quickly thought up a name. "The Angel of Death? Your shining moment shall bring about a new age, a new era. And so, I will call you the Epoch Category:Pikmin:Redemption Category:PRBosses Category:PREnemies